


擦边球（车）

by Legal_Kid



Category: Produce101 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legal_Kid/pseuds/Legal_Kid





	擦边球（车）

《擦边球（车part）》

“219号……噢，太好了，没有人。”

黄明昊虽说让你在练习室等他，但也没说哪间。219号是你们还是限定组合的时候经常来的练习室，他的话应该能找到吧。

你打开暖气过了好一会儿，总觉得有些燥热，便脱了他给你披的外套搭在一旁的沙发上。兴许是还没能从刚刚的那句告白中缓过神，好像心脏还在跟着乱跳，“呼——有什么好紧张的……没事没——啊！”“……你吓死我了。”“呜……我才要被你吓坏了。”

黄明昊不知道什么时候神不知鬼不觉地进了房间，从后面一下环住了你。“好怀念啊，这里。”“是啊。”虽然有点害羞，但你还是轻轻将头靠上了黄明昊的胸膛，总觉得会很有安全感。“姐姐还记得我们的编舞吗？”“当然啊，那个时候跳舞我可紧张了。超怕自己要是吃胖了被你发现腰上有肉可怎么办。”

你回忆起自己在被黄明昊搂住腰的时候拼命吸气的时候，可真是好想笑。“你是说这样？”黄明昊放在你腰上的手突然用了点劲捏了捏，“诶啊！别闹，痒！”

黄明昊不顾你在他怀里乱动，刚刚还在温馨的叙旧，下一秒他的声线却变了调调。“可是姐姐……”你感觉到他仍有点微凉的手抚向了你光洁的后背，“穿的这么性感，是想给谁看啊？”你浑身一个寒颤，听得出来他语气中略带的怒气，“呃……因、因为……”

“恩？因为什么？”他见你没有阻止，双手便更进一步的伸进衣服探索。“呃啊……”你本就皮肤敏感，被他这样的抚摸更是招架不住，很快就软下了腰，“因为……听说，你也会来……想，穿给你看……”你扭了扭腰，背对着他所以并不知道他会是什么表情。反正你早就因为他乱动的双手红透了脸。

“穿给，我看？”黄明昊听到答案，声音都略微上扬，双手更是肆无忌惮起来，“啊——昊，够了，不要再摸了……我错了…以后不穿了”即使是黄明昊，都没有这样近距离的触碰过你，不习惯的感觉从被他抚摸的地方蔓延开来，惹得你忍不住的从嘴角溢出一点奇怪的声音。“以后就不要穿到外面去了，”他低下头，俯身吻上你的后背，留下一点点的粉红，“以后在家里穿给我看吧。”

“不要啊昊，那里…不行”因为晚礼服的原因，你连文胸都没穿，只是贴了个乳贴就完事儿了。黄明昊的大手从后面环上来，一阵乱摸，搞得本就容易滑落的晚礼服里直接露出了你的柔软和半个圆臀，虽然没有露点，你还是一手遮着胸前，一手试图将晚礼服拉起。

大概是照顾着害羞的你，黄明昊轻手轻脚的将你转了过来搂在怀里。在一起工作的两年，每次跳舞中无意间感受到你的柔软，他都要很强的定力才能阻止自己不去多想。终于有机会能够和你确认感情，令他遐想多年的你的身体，也终于能属于他了。

“别怕，”他吻上你的耳垂，用舌尖轻轻舔舐着包进嘴里吮吸，“相信我，好吗？”

你慢慢的点了点头，卸下了防备，决定相信他，把自己全都交给他。双手也不再遮掩，而是拉过他的衣角，软软的喊他，“昊，你记得轻一点……”

“唔……”嘴唇被他的包围，像是吻上了草莓味的果冻，他很温柔的在等你慢慢适应该如何接吻，随后才告诉你，“乖，把嘴张开。”你听话，微启的樱唇刚刚打开，他灵巧的舌尖便探进去撬开了你的牙齿，贴着你的内壁扫荡，时而圈起你的舌头吮吸轻咬。第一次接吻的你完全换不上气，只能哼哼唧唧的拍着他示意你没了气。他也不欺负你，舌尖抽离你的嘴时，带出一道长长的银丝，你羞得不敢和他对视，刚想暼过头，黄明昊又贴了上来，你听见他在你耳边的轻笑，“姐姐，你真甜。”很快，又堵上了你的唇瓣。

你被吻的分不清东南西北，刚刚得以习惯接吻带来的快感，胸前的抚摸又激得你缩在他怀里不断颤抖，“乖，会让你舒服的。”黄明昊不知道从哪里学来的荤话，在这种场景下竟然让你没法拒绝。胸前遮挡红豆的最后一道防线也被他轻轻撕下，他大手一边附上的柔软，一边绕过你柔软的腰肢，摸向身后的翘臀。

黄明昊的唇瓣也逐渐向下游走，吻过你的脖颈，轻啃几下锁骨，最终停在你的柔软上。“姐姐发育的真好，这里也是，后面也是。”他说着，吻了一下你的柔软，贴你身后的大手揉捏了几番你的翘臀。你娇吟着拍了他两下，说他坏。他倒好像真的打算如你所说似的，张嘴啃起了你的红豆，两边都不耽误不说，甚至自上而下的用力舔过，抖动的柔软更是视觉上的享受。当然相对于你来说只是快感和羞耻的交织，你强咬着下唇，尽力不发出声音，却也已经快要到达极限。

“没事的宝贝，喊出来吧，我想听。”“什么宝贝，啊……我可是，你姐，唔——”你被他的荤话磨的没有念想，刚松开咬住的唇瓣，正好迎上他啃咬红豆的快感，惹得你几声淫叫在练习室中徘徊。黄明昊收回揉捏你臀部的大手，探向你两腿之间，早已是一片泥泞，他也不着急脱下你的内内，只是用指尖将遮挡重要部分的那块布料撩开，你伸手挡住他的双眼，“流氓…不要盯着看啊……”

他呢，不紧不慢的拉过你的手吻了吻，“害羞了？”“当…当然会啊……”“那我慢慢来。”语罢，他毛绒绒的脑袋伸向的大腿间，你没来得及阻止，他湿滑的舌尖便顶开了那道穴口。你是真受不住了，腿一软就跪了下去。好在黄明昊反应够快，在你磕下去之前抱住了你。

真的超丢人的。竟然在这种时候软了腿……他把你抱起来放上沙发上坐下，还不忘将自己的外套垫在你的下面，“毕竟一会儿弄湿沙发可就不好洗了。”他看着你一脸疑问，便这样告诉你垫了外套的原因。黄明昊坐到你身边将你抱到自己的大腿上，替你脱下了内内后，再把你放上沙发，你的内内则被他塞进自己的外套口袋。“草莓图案的，我喜欢。”说完，他单膝跪到你面前，知道你还在腿软，掰开你的大腿，泛水的穴口更是一览无遗，“我继续咯？”黄明昊探出舌尖，只是搜刮过穴口，就引得你止不住的浪叫起来。他倒是无师自通，学着肉棒抽插的样子，利用舌尖在你的里面不断搅动，你伸手推搡着他的脑袋，偶然间向下扫过一眼，看见他粉色的舌尖埋在你的体内，唇上仿佛涂了唇蜜，却又其实是你的淫水。

他的舌尖退了出去，你就已经快没了体力，下面不用说都是一片混乱，却好像还差那么一点不够。黄明昊站起身，你的脸正对着他鼓起的小帐篷，经不住咽了口口水。他脱下裤子，只见憋了许久的小小昊前端已经分泌出了些许液体，整个柱身涨得发紫，却令你忍不住的想要触碰它。你微凉的小手握上柱身，开始一点点的撸动，你听见头上传来黄明昊抑制的低吼声，突然想皮一下，“不用忍着啊昊，叫出来，我喜欢听。”

是他刚刚说给你听的话。你还嘿嘿的傻笑，想说终于能还他一句，可是还没得意上三秒，一股冲劲儿就把你摁在了沙发上，“是不是我以前太宠你了？还是说姐姐不想要了？”黄明昊就知道在这种时候使坏，小小昊抵在你的穴口处却没了下一步的动作，因为刚刚被他舔的彻底激起了反应，穴口一下一下的皱缩，想要将他的柱身吸入其中。你难受坏了，拉着他的手想让他往里面怼，嘴里赶紧道歉，“呜……对不起嘛，昊…是我错了，你快点……”“快点什么？”他故意握着柱身上下蹭蹭，让你浑身发痒，“快点…进来……呃啊！”

黄明昊直接怼入大半个柱身，你只觉得身体像是被劈成了两半一样疼，生理泪水止不住的流，反而心疼坏了黄明昊，“宝贝不哭啊，乖，放松，别夹。”他也在忍着痛，俯下身吻着划过你眼角的泪水，慢慢等你适应了，才敢开始托着你的圆臀轻轻的抽动。“还痛的话就咬我吧。”“恩……”

他开始还能保持得住理智，后面大概是尝到了甜头，直接整根末入的用力艹干起来。

“不行不行不行！啊——黄明昊你慢一点！”  
“昊昊可是男人，男人怎么能不行呢宝贝？”  
他甚至抬起你的双腿盘上他的腰，更加方便他进的更加深入。  
你想喊他轻一点的话，全都被他撞的支离破碎不成句子，后面也就只有你“嗯嗯啊啊”被他顶到发懵的浪叫，以及下面伴随他在你体内的抽插响起的水声，你向下一瞥，紫红色的巨大几乎抽出全部，再又全数钉入你的下面，色情的你都不敢多看，不然难免会忍不住的用力，夹的压在你身上的黄明昊倒抽一口冷气，一巴掌轻轻拍上你的圆臀，“夹断了怎么办宝贝！”

他加快了速度全力的顶弄，很快在深处射了出来。你筋疲力尽的躺在沙发上没办法动弹，随着剧烈的呼吸，两团柔软也跟着抖动。

“你怎么还不出去啊？”下面被他射进去的白浊搞得黏糊糊的，你更像早点会去清理干净了早点睡觉。  
“我们都这么久不见了诶姐姐……”药丸，他突然改口喊你姐姐一定不是啥好事。  
“你还想干什——你怎么又大了！”埋在你体内的小小昊才一会儿的时间，你又感觉到穴口被撑开了一点，吓得你赶紧退开黄明昊，让他抽出去。  
“不嘛……姐姐，昊昊还想再来一次……”天呐，这小孩怎么回事！这么骚的话为什么也可以讲的这么可爱？  
“……你你你，快点就行……”  
“好啊，宝贝。”

得到你的同意，他立刻将柱身抽了出来，你刚有些疑惑，就被他整个人翻了过来跪在沙发上。还没来得及做好心里准备，他的肉棒马上戳了进来，

“啊！不要！昊你出去！太大了……”  
“大才舒服呀宝贝。”  
“唔……”你真想知道是谁教他的这些荤话。说了这么多都不带重复的。  
黄明昊从后面托着你的腰，还不忘偶尔伸长手抖弄一下前面的柔软，他贴在你的背后，不断吻过星星点点的红印，“那件露背的晚礼服，不准再穿了。”  
臭小子，还记仇呢……  
“那我其他露肩的——”  
“都不许穿。”  
“可是我很喜——诶诶！你干嘛！”

黄明昊和你在一起这么多年，你喜欢的衣服他记得比谁都清楚，你钟爱那些露肩破洞的衣服短裤，可他从来都不乐意你穿出去给别的男人看见。既然你不听话，那就要一次让你的身体记住，穿这种衣服出门的代价。

黄明昊仗着自己力气大，拖着你的大腿，直接把你端了起来，他也站起身，巨根仍然深埋在你的体内，两腿大开，交合处的风景一览无遗。他抱着你站到镜子前，你唔上眼睛，羞耻的不敢看，  
却被身下的小小昊狠狠一顶，被迫睁开了眼睛，一副淫荡的样子，从周围四门镜子毫无死角的展示出来。

他的囊袋抵在穴口，柱身彻底被你咬在身下，

“宝贝你好漂亮。”  
“你快别说了，羞死人了啦……”  
“我越来越喜欢你了宝贝，你看看。”他抱着你顶了一下，你忍不住爽的叫出了声，“就是这个样子，太好看了。”

可在你眼里，你只看见自己因为他的性器而不断高潮的样子，你知道黄明昊又是想逗你，你故意崩起脸不做声，反倒引来了他的欲望。

“宝贝，我们来试试吧，就这样。”他拖着你的大腿，将你的上身压在镜子上，好在屋内温度高，不用担心镜子会凉。

他真就这样拖着你摆动起了腰肢，你被顶的在镜子上上下蹭过，偏过头就会看见自己的柔软压在镜子上，而身后的黄明昊时而抽出时而挤进去的柱身，如果不转头，直视着自己硬憋着高潮的表情更加难以直视，没有半分钟你就败阵下来，

“昊昊…我不闹了，你停一停好不好……”  
“宝贝你下面这张嘴可不是这么说的噢？吸的我好紧。”  
“呃啊——你快点，我，我要受不了了……要高潮了……”

黄明昊也不顾你后来说了什么，一心加快速度顶弄着，一会儿你就感觉到下半身被填满，他抱着你站离了镜子，你只看见自己不省人事的脸，以及下面吸不住这么多他的牛奶，从穴口滴答滴答的掉落了几滴白浊在地板上，小腹被他射的满满的，如果下面不好好咬紧肯定会漏下一摊。

黄明昊用纸巾帮你简单清理了一下，拉着你偷偷去了附近的酒店，把你放到洗手台上用手指一点点的帮你把自己射进去的白浊清理干净，却没想到看着你娇羞的模样，又想欺负你一番，顶在浴室的墙上便又是一发，结果还得重新帮你清理一次。

第二天你俩都没有行程，他在床上搂着你过了一天，没事儿就叙叙旧，聊了聊今后的打算。

“这次是我等你，下一次就该你等我了，姐姐。”  
“我等你？”  
“是呀，还有四年，我才能娶你啊宝贝。”


End file.
